Just Believe
by cookieclub4608
Summary: Two friends end up at Hogwarts, but its different than they expected! They make new friends and... oh just read it, I suck at summaries! :) Thanks for reading! :D
1. The Hot Chocolate and Mail Incident

Chapter 1 A POV "The Hot Chocolate and Mail Incident"

"Hot chocolate? What hot chocolate?" my best friend grinned up innocently at me, batting her different colored eye lashes.

I looked at her and put my hands to my hips and gave her my best scolding look. "You know," I said rolling my eyes at her, "the drink you can't live without, the one you drink nearly every day if you could, the one I am trying to drink now, but it seems as if we have run out because a mysterious someone has been getting into it." To show her the proof, I held up the empty box of the supposed victimized food, shaking the box in her face, smirking.

The guilty looked up at me with her eyes sparkling with both laughter and guilt. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist" she said as she tried (and failed) to produce a British accent. "I'll get some on my way home from work."

We shared a duplex together that was right by the beach, and we split the costs of food and rent, as we found it cheaper to live together as we had just graduated from college. The duplex was a three-bedroom, styled into an old fashioned looking house from the outside, but modern from the inside.

"And when will that be exactly Sophia?" I asked her, knowing that she would often come home from work late as she was near the bottom of the chain at the publishing firm where she worked at. It was her dream to become an editor/publisher as she could always be found with her nose in a book.

"Don't worry Ange," she said in the nickname she would sometimes call me instead of my real name, Angelica. "I swear on my bad British accent that I will bring home some hot chocolate", with a frown on her face as she looked around the rest of the kitchen she added, "and maybe some milk and cereal, along with other food items", she raises her eyebrows at me, proceeding to wiggle them at me like a worm. "Say," she said with laughter bubbling in her throat, "whose turn was it to buy groceries last weekend?"

I blushed. Rats! I knew I had forgotten to do something! I was interning at a hospital, while at the same time trying to finish med school to become a nurse, and of course that schedule is not an easy one. I only had a few weeks left of med school though, until I would graduate and become a full fledged nurse.

I in turn raised _my_ eyebrows at Sophia. "Touche" I said, her laughter catching onto me. And because we were just that good of friends, we cracked up near tears over something as hot chocolate, forgotten groceries, and bad accents.

Sophia glanced down at her watch, her blue eyes flashing as she saw the time."Oh, fiddlesticks!" she cried out, jumping up, "it's almost nine! I'm going to be late for work!"

I laughed at her as her golden brown hair whipped around her fair-skinned face when she frantically tried to collect her things. "Hot chocolate karma!" I yelled after her as she jumped into the old Ford she had bought.

"Well at least it's not my turn to go through the mail today!" she yelled as she pulled out of the garage. She winked and blew me a kiss as she saw my face freeze up with exasperation since it was tax month. "Love ya Ange, see you later!" And with a final wave she was off.

I sighed and pulled myself together, I had to be at the Red Cross Hospital by eleven, and I still needed to get ready. I hopped into the shower, and let the hot water wash away the knots that had been forming in my back. I quickly changed into a Gir tee shirt from invader Zim and black skinny jeans; easy clothes to change into my scrubs later. As I began to brush my hair, I took a moment to examine my reflection in the mirror. Striking green eyes blinked back at me, framed by long lashes, I smoothed down my shoulder-length golden light-brown hair that glimmered around my tan face, and my full, pink lips smirked bak at me. I've been tall since I can remember, only a few inches shorter than Sophia who was nearly six foot at 5'10. I stretched as I felt the sunlight on me, taking a second to let myself soak it in, as I noticed the time and went down stairs to make breakfast, and go through the mail.

AS I sat down with my hot, steaming food, I piled the mail in front of me. Aside from the usual junk mail, and a few bills which I put to the side to fill out later, there was nothing interesting, until my gaze landed on two silver envelopes; one addressed to me, and one to Sophia. There was a small handwritten note on it that stated:

_Due to your living arrangements, this not must __not__ be opened unless Both attendants are present together._

Mystified at the strange letter, I figured that attendants must be me and Sophia, although it was an odd word for someone who was invited to a party, which I assumed the letter was for, and although I did not see why we had to open it together, I decided to wait for Sophia since I was going to be late for work if I did not leave soon. A quick futile attempt to open the letter was shot down, as the enveloped appeared to be glued shut, since it would not open. Figuring I would use a letter opener later, I jumped into my truck and sped off to the hospital.

…..

The door creaked under my weight as I leaned against it to open it. I stumbled inside, and leaned against the doorway, exhausted and in a daze, since I had performed a solo surgery for the first time today.

A hand reaches out to touch my back, "Gah!" I screamed, the living daylights scared out of me.

"Ahh!" I heard a scream in reply. "Darn it Angelica! You shouldn't scream at people like that!"

I turned to face the intruder: a sorry excuse for a friend who like to pick on poor, innocent people like myself, and proceeded to tell her so.

With an amused smirk, she replied, "Well how else was I sopposed to get you out of the doorway?"

I gave her a little "hmmph" and stalked into the house.

"Oof" I heard a noise behind me, and turned to see Sophia struggling against the weight of many groceries bags. "A little help here?" she pleaded.

With a sigh I stomped over to her, grabbed some bags because otherwise I knew she wouldn't let me have any food…and I like food.

We continued to ask each other how our days were, and in which she informed me she had not forgotten the hot chocolate, and congratulated me on my solo surgery. "Oh yeah," she added mischeviously…"I talked to this really cute guy today," she said her eyes twinkling as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"WHAT!?" I cried. I grabbed her hand and started to jump up and down while she laughed at me. "What happened? Tell me now!"

Grinning mischievously she said: "Well I might need the proper… bribe"

Sighing I practically yelled "Fine! You will get your hot chocolate, just tell me what happened!" I said shaking her shoulders.

"Well…" she said dragging the word out, "I was at the bookstore during my lunch break, you know, Barnes and Nobles?"

"Mmm, Barnes and Nobles huh?" I said waggling my eyebrow at her, knowing that if he reads books he is a good guy for her.

Sophia stuck her tongue out at me, but continued her story. "So I was browsing as per usual, when this guy bumped into me, and accidentally spilled my Starbucks over me."

I glanced down at her shirt and noticed that she was wearing a new one.

"So as this guy apologizes to me, and offers to buy me a new coffee and shirt, I look up from the spreading coffee stain on my shirt to actually look at the offender; and it took all of my might to not drool. His hair was curly, with a gorgeous color of light-ish brown, and his eyes, god! his eyes are a hazel gray with an intense stare that makes you want to swoon."

"Aaaannnnndddd….?"I raised my eyebrows and pressured her to continue her story.

"Lucky for me, he took my dazed look as shock over the coffee; and not as inappropriate thoughts over him. Anyways, we ended up walking around the mall and talking to each other, and it turns out we have so much in common! In fact, we talked so much, that by the time we said good-bye, we forgot to exchange numbers, and more importantly; names!" she gave an exasperated sigh. "Well I guess I will always have my eyes open for Curly, (as in Curly Hair Guy), every time I go to the mall."

I walked over to her side and gave her an encouraging hug, "I'm sure if it's meant to be, you will meet him again."

"I guess you're right…" she said rubbing her forehead when her frown disappeared and a grin lit up her face. "So hows abouts we go and get that hot chocolate now?"

I could not help but laugh. "Ok" I replied, "but don't forget the marshmallows!" As Sophia skipped off to the kitchen to go make the promised cocoa, I went to the dining room table and the mysterious letters caught my eye. I could not help the curiosity that filled me, so I went over to the mail and went to go try my hand at opening them again.

I frowned down at the envelope when it would not budge open no matter how hard I tugged, tore, ripped or yanked at it.

I shouted to my friend in the kitchen; "Hey! When you come back, bring the mail opener with you!" From the kitchen I could hear her faint, muttering reply, which included some choice words about me being lazy, but I could tell she was laughing inside.

I stared down at the mail in frustration, what was wrong wit this thing? I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Sophia handing my a mug full of delicious chocolate. She already had a stache around her upper lip, as she glanced around my shoulder. "Hey, whats that?" she said pointing to the letters.

"Their some weird letters that we got, that wont open!" I said in frustration.

"Well have no fear, for Super Letter Opener Sophia is here!" she said brandishing the letter opened between a fingers and twirling it like a baton. She sat down and reached for her envelope while I held mine.

As soon as she touched hers, they both popped open. We stared at them in amazement. "I thought you said they were hard to open?" she said glancing at me suspiciously.

Exasperated I said, "They were! They were I swear!" I said flinging my hands up.

"What the-" I heard Sophia say, and there was a giant flash of light, and Sophia was gone.

I screamed. "What!? Sophia! Sophia where are you!" I had just reached her spot when I was surrounded by a glow of white light, and I could no longer see.


	2. Hogwarts

Ch. 2 Hogwarts Angelica POV

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of Sophia standing next to me looking pale and shaken, her face most likely a mirror image of mine. I reached out to hug her, "Omigosh, You disappeared and I was so afraid, and then there was this light, and…" I trailed off, realizing that Sophia was looking at something.

"Ange, Ange look!" she said staring around her surroundings. We seemed to be in a different place then our house. We were surrounded by brick walls, the kind you would expect a castle to have. We were in a furnished room, a dining room of sorts, and several other people around our age were in the room with us.

I whipped my head around when I heard a scream, and let out a gasp when I saw a see-through person drift through a wall, with a closer examination I saw that the person was wearing medieval clothes. Sophia clutched my arm and whispered "Did you see that? I think…I think that was a ghost!" She looked around her and I saw her pinch her arm, I looked at her expectantly, because I thought this must be a dream too. I looked up and gasped, because candles were floating over our heads in an ever changing sky.

Sophia took a deep breath and said feebly, trying to catch the other people's attention, "Um, um excuse me?" she said quietly clearing her throat. "Does…does anyone know where we are? Because just a second ago I was standing in my kitchen, and now… well now I'm here." Many people shook their heads and told stories similar to our own, looking just as confused and scared as we felt.

"I think I can answer your question Sophia" a voice said from behind us. Sophia let out a shriek accompanying my own, as we turned around to see who had spoken. An old man, with a beard nearly a foot-long blinked his kind blue eyes at us, with half moon spectacles perched on his nose, wearing a robe of some kind. "You see my friends," he said gesturing around to our group, "my name is Albus Dumbeldore, and you are all in Hogwarts."

What? I looked quizzically at Sophia who appeared to be looking around for hidden cameras; she even went so far as lifting up the couch cushion to peer underneath it. Did he just say his name was Dumbledore, and that we were at Hogwarts? I know knew this must be a prank because I loved the fable of Harry Potter so much, that this would be a wonderful prank to play on me. I was trying to figure out how they managed to drag us here in that burst of light, and I had concluded that it was drugs, when the crazy man, excuse me, I mean _Dumbeldore_, continued talking.

"You have all been chosen to participate in the magical school of Hogwarts, where we teach wizards and witches the way of wizardry. Some of you already have magical blood in you, some with such diluted blood that only every other generation is magical and some are muggles. You for instance," he said pointing at Sophia, who looked shocked at being pointed out, "are a half-blood, and you" he said pointing at me, "are one of the skipped generations." He continued to point out to others kids about their blood types, while I looked at Sophia with shock.

"Christina's sabbatical!" she whispered, awe dawning on her face. I looked at her with questions in my eyes, but she shrugged and mouthed that she would explain later. Yeah, I though grumpily to myself, if this psycho hasn't killed us by then.

Dumbledore returned to the center of the room and called for attention. "Now I know many of you have doubts that this is real, so I am going to give you a demonstration of magic" he raised his hands and brandished a stick-no a _wand_, and uttered a command. With a bright flash he made a phoenix shoot out of his wand, and with a flurry of colors it swirled around the room, much to the gasps and applause of the audience. When the bird returned to Dumbledore and perched on his shoulder, I knew. I knew that this was not a joke, or some psycho killer, this was the real deal, this was really happening. What I thought could never be true, really was. I looked towards Sophia, and saw on her face that she felt the same way I did.

"Now," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands underneath his robes, "I would like you first years" he said gesturing around the room, meaning us, "to ask me any questions you have, which I assume are many."

Sophia's and my hand shot up almost immediately. "Yes, Sophia" he said nodding to her.

"Okay," she said nervously wringing her hands, "how come we are at the school at this age and not at the age like the Harry Potter series, and why if I am a half-blood as you say, have I not known about magic?"

"Ah," he said nodding appreciably, "good question. Now you have to understand that I let J. K. Rowling write those books as to soften the blow for all of you. But it's not completely accurate, because as you can see," he waved his hand up and down gesturing to himself, "I am very alive." A few chuckles were hear throughout the room, and he continue his explanation, "First, the age is different because we need you all to have the knowledge of math, history, etc. as a normal muggle would so that you can smooth by in the muggle world, and at this age you have succeeded with that.

I nodded to myself, that did make sense, the one thing that never made sense about the Harry Potter series, is that they never mentioned how or when they had time to study those subjects, since I assume they need math in even a magic world.

"Also, why you do not know about magic, is that some of our most skilled wizards and witches had been chosen to work in the muggle world to smooth things down, save people from each other, basically be like FBI's but for the magic world, and they are under the disguise as a normal family having cover jobs, and cover jobs, which include not telling their kids about their heritage. Sadly, these cases can also sometimes lead to cases where wizards and witches forget where they come from and that is how magic can sometimes skip generations. Of course people still live in the magical world, but you are also free to live in the Muggle world, but you must not tell your kids till this age, for we cannot let our secret out."

Sophia squeezed my hand excitedly; both of us could not believe this was really happening. I could tell she was already imagining her wand in her head, just as I was this moment.

"Some five and sixth years have offered to be your guides of this school, helping you all out to adjust to the world of magic, since you have not been as fortunate as out other first years with the knowledge that magic exits. As you see behind you all is a row of people, and they are holding a number that matches the one in front of you." He waved his hand in front of him, and a piece of paper appeared in front of us. Picking it up and examining it, I saw that I was number five, and looking over at Sophia's she flashed her number which was a four. "Not to worry," Dumbledore said, "you have all recently met your guides, whether you have realized it or not, so they will not be complete strangers."

I could not help but wonder who my guide was, I hope he or she was nice, and would be helpful to me.

Dumbledore turned to face us all again, "I wish you all a good day, and your guides will explain how you will further your transfer to Hogwarts." With that he turned and with a flurry of his robes, he disappeared.

I turned to look at Sophia, after taking a minute to digest of all that had just happened. "Well," I said, "I guess we should go meet our guides then?" I stood up, and then helped her up to. We walked over to the line of guides and examined the numbers on their boards, I felt my heart pounding in anticipation as I was looking for my number, and was wondering who I could have met that would be my guide. When we reached numbers four and five, I took a deep breath and looked up into the hazel eyes that I had been dreaming of for the past few weeks. A smile was shown at my gasp of surprise, because surprise! it was the new doctor, Niall, in my section that I had been crushing on for the past few weeks. He was actually the one who had given me the solo surgery.

"Hey Angelica," he said in a thick Irish accent, taking my hand and shaking it. "I bet you are surprised to see me huh?" I could only nod numbly in surprise.

While I was staring at my new guide, who was now tussling his blonde hair uncomfortably from my shock, I heard a gasp from Sophia and turned to see her scrutinizing her guide. He was tall, but his face was obscured by a baseball hat he had on, and I saw Sophia reach to nudge it up so that she could see his face. Curly, brown hair poked out from under the cap, and I felt a sneaking suspicion.

"Curly?" Sophia asked, peering into his face, moving the cap off his face to reveal the boy she had described to me.

"Emm Curly?" he said, confusion on his face from the nickname we had given him. "Actually the name is Harry, not em… Curly." Hmmm listening to his accent I realized that he was British, a fact Sophia forgot to mention, and glared at her for that. But instead of her laughing back at me, her face shut down, and she wore a guarded expression around Harry. Huh? What was that about? I would have to ask her later, along with that sabbatical she was talking about.

"So?" Sophia said forcing a smile, "are we going on this tour or not?" and linking our arms together, she took a deep breath and we walked out the door with our guides behind us.


	3. Guides and Cauldrons

Ch.3 Sophia POV Guides and Cauldrons

Once again I knew something was too good to be true, I had thought a guy liked me, but it was really just a front for him to introduce himself as my guide. But, at least now I have magic! I still can't believe that this is real, and the castle just kept getting more amazing with every twist and turn, suits of armors stood as tall and majestic as real knights, the rotating stair cases from the stories where there, as where the ghosts that kept drifting in and out of the walls. Peeves, or I guessed he was Peeves, was being a nuisance throwing down water balloons at innocent students, while Finch and his cat, or I assume it was them cus I mean… cat, where yelling at him. The window were huge that led in beams of sunlight, illuminating the interior of the castle with a soft glow. They also exposed the beauty from the outdoors in which a great, majestic lake rested in-between grassy hills speckled with trees and people in their twenties milling about reading from books, hanging out, talking with friends studying watching the giant octopus play around in the water and tossing him rocks to play with, or just enjoying the sun and the view.

Being a witch actually made some sense, it actually cleared up some questions I had my whole life. Sometime throughout my life, I could always tell that something was going to happen, and when I said it out loud it did. Other times I would have this strange sense of déjà vu, like I had already seen everything that had happened. My dad seemed like the parent who would be the wizard, he was such a great doctor, I knew there had to be some magic involved. If I was a half-blood, that meant my sister Christina was one too, it explained her "transfer sabbatical" a year ago where she began working somewhere else as a lawyer, but now I am sure it was because she was coming here. Maybe now she was a magical lawyer.

Niall and Angelica were off talking to the side about how surprised she was to learn that he was her guide. Harry nudged my shoulder, taking me out of my awed view of the place and daydreaming of what it would be like to be a witch. "Hey," he said startling me, "so how are you taking all of this in?"

I gave him a wry smile, I had decided it wasn't his fault he had to pretend to like me, it was the best way to introduce himself to me as my guide after all, and I decided I might as well try to be friends, since I would be seeing a lot of him this year. I shook my head letting my hair fall in front of my face, and replied to his question with a laugh "Well it's not exactly how I was expecting my day to go, if you know what I mean." I flashed him a smile, which he returned. "I mean teleporting envelopes, ghosts, _Albus Dumbledore_ for crying out loud! It's a lot to take in. Not to mention this morning I was spilled on with coffee by the spawn of the devil." I added with a smirk on my face so Harry could tell I was kidding.

He laughed really loud at that. "Yeah sorry bout that." He said in the British accent that was giving me shivers, his hazel eyes twinkling. "Not exactly how I planned to introduce myself to you." He said ruffling his hair sheepishly, "I got kind of… distracted, and then I bumped into you."

"So you said already!" I replied with banter, swatting him on the arm playfully with a laugh; already falling back into the comfortable easy we had this afternoon, though he never did explain what had distracted him. "So," I said trying to get us back on track, "how is this going to work? I mean, we still have work…" I said gesturing between me and Angelica, who was now listening in, "and family! How is that going to happen?" I looked at Harry, eager for an explanation.

Harry took a deep breath as we began to make our way up a stair case, "Niall, wanna help me out here?" he said looking at his friend, "you're better at this sort of thing."

Nodding Niall began speaking: "Right, well for your family, you just tell them where you are, it should be easier for you guys, since you already have the magic in your blood. As for work you get to use Time Turners-" he cut off with a gasp from Angelica.

"Time Turners? But aren't you not allowed to use those?" she asked, obviously confused with what the Harry Potter books had taught us.

"No," he shook his head, "each person gets a Time Turner if they have a muggle job, but it's programmed just for the work and Hogwarts, so that no one can misuse them. They are also programmed to teleport you to your job directly to save time." He stopped for a second, "I mean even though they turn back time… and send you through time… to go back in time, it saves time at the time?" He shook his head to clear this mind. "Anyways," he said dragging out the word, "after a quick tour of the castle, we are going to send you home so you can pack for the school and explain to your family."

Harry continued explaining when Niall stopped to take a breath, "The school does not actually start till next week, and you will get a list of the things you need to buy in Hogsmeade, along with the time you need to be ready at. When Hogwarts started getting students world-wide, we started to assign portkeys."

My face fell a little at this, I was looking forward to traveling on the Hogwarts Express.

"When you arrive again, you will get the day to shop in Hogsmeade for your things, and at supper time we will have the welcoming banquet where the Sorting Hat will place you in your houses. You should be going home to sort everything out in about…" Harry glanced down at his watch, "five hours when the tour is done."

I looked over excitedly at Angelica, I knew we were both thinking about what house we would be in; I squeezed her hand trying to tell her that I hope we would be in the same house.

"Right," Angelica said, "so what do we get to see first? The dungeons, the Forbidden Forest, Fluffy, wait… maybe not Fluffy, Hagrid, classrooms, unicorns, the Ministry of Magic, does Harry Potter really exist?" Angelica continued to prattle on about all the amazing things we would hopefully see. I was thinking about how cool it would be to see the Quidditch fields and a unicorn when there was a loud crash and some yells.

I turned around just in time to see Angelica and Niall duck a flying cauldron; that by Peeves cackling seemed to have come from him. I was too busy trying to figure out what happened that I didn't hear the warning everyone was yelling at me, and the next thing I knew the cauldron hit me in the face, and everything went black.

…

Ungh, my head hurts, scratch that my whole face hurts. Darkness was everywhere, and I was semi-conscious. Oh that's right; I was hit on the head with a bloody _cauldron! _How could I be so stupid. Rule number one, when there's something hurling at your face you duck, you don't try to figure out what happened until later.

I tried to open my eyes, but they seemed to be glued shut. I tried pushing through the fogginess of my brain, and even though I could start to think clearer, everything still felt groggy. After a few seconds of trying to open my eyes I gave up and tried to feel what was around me. Strong arms were holding my head and torso, and it felt like I was lying on the ground. I tried moving but I only managed to move an inch. The arms tightened around me protectively, and a gentle hand came up to my face to brush my bangs away. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, who was holding me this way?

Someone began shaking my shoulders and gently slapping my face trying to revive me. They pulled me out of the arms, and I felt a wave of loss wash over me when they were gone… which was weird.

"Hey! Hey, Sophia wake up! Don't make me knock myself un-conscious and come kick your butt in there!" a very worried voice filled in my head, which I immediately recognized as Angelica. "Okay I am going to count to three! One…Two…Three…" she paused and when I did not wake up she continued, "Four… Five…Six?"

"Don't worry Angelica," I heard an Irish accent say…Niall? "She should be waking up any minute now, and Madam Pomfrey is on her way."

"Well she has to wake up! She's my best friend, she's so funny, and nice, and amazing…" by this time I was completely awake, but I wanted to relish this moment of my praise. Unfortunately I could not stop a grin spread across my face.

"Agh! Sophia you're awake!" I opened my eyes at Angelica hugging me and started laughing at her. I hear a quite sigh of relief but forgot it at the engulfment of Ange.

"No please, don't stop! I enjoy being told how amazing and beautiful I am. I really like the part where you said you can't live without me." She was now laughing alongside me.

"Sorry if I was afraid for you!" she said punching me in the arm.

I winced and rubbed the sore spots, but grinned at my best friend, "What for? I get hit in the head with flying cauldrons every day!" I stood up and brushed myself off, fingering the bump on my head.

I hugged Ange for a good measure and then looked up to see Peeves looking down at us curiously, wringing his hands almost sheepishly… or maybe it was evilly. I put my hands on my hips and looked at Peeves straight in the eye and gave him my scolding look.

"Now, I don't know what your mother taught you, but it is not polite to through cauldrons at people." I was wagging my finger at him like a mother scolding her child. "But you had best beware, I won't rest until I find a way to take revenge unto you. Mark my words, Peevy dear, I will be watching you!" I pointed two fingers to my eyes, and then pointed them to his eyes. Shocked; Peeves flew up into the ceiling, disappearing. "Revenge!" I shouted after him. I turned around satisfied to find four pairs of eyes staring at me, and a pair of feline eyes.

"What?" I shrugged, "he had it coming to him." I looked back at my friend and our guides and said; "So let's get this tour on the road! I want to see every part of this castle that I have imagined!" I began to edge away, because from the way Finch was looking at me, it seemed like he was going to fall on his knees and start worshiping me.

I grabbed the nearest hand I could reach, Harry's I realized with embarrassment, and tugged them toward the nearest door. "What's in here?" I said opening it.

"Wait! Don't-"Harry was cut off by the sound of a giant three headed monster growling at me. It huffed on me, and bared its giant teeth, brown fur bristling against the intrusion of me. I shrieked and closed the door fast as lighting. I leaned against the door panting and breathing hard clutching my hands opposite sides of the door, leaning against it to make sure the dog would not come out. "…..open it" Harry finished.

"Ya know," I said backing away from the door, "someone should reeeaalllyy put a sign up or something."

I heard a cough from Niall, and he pointed to something next to the door. It was a sign that read: 'Beware: Fluffy'. "Oh," I said feebly, laughing nervously, "ummm… woops?"

Harry put an arm around my shoulders and said "Say, Sophia? Hows abouts you let the actual _guides_ do the guiding okay?" He said grinning.

"Yep. Yep, let's do that. I'll just be over there….. in that corner. Yep." I walked over sheepishly to Angelica who patted my back sympathetically. And with that we started on our actual tour.


	4. The Aftermath of a Coffee Spill

Ch. 4 Harry POV The aftermath of a Coffee Spill

My heart was still beating from the moment I saw Sophia get hit with that cauldron; I could not get her pale face out of my mind's eye. I was so shocked when it hit her; I barely reacted in time to catch her when her body crumpled underneath her. I cradled her in my arms, and my heart pinged when she let out a soft moan. As gentle as I could, I brushed her hair out of the way, and fingered the bump on her head gently. I barely had a second of her in my arms when her friend took her away. I missed her soft skin, and her body that gave me warmth.

I wasn't that surprised by the affect she had on me, that had already happened at the book store. When Dumbledore gave me my person I was no ready for her; Sophia. I was going to approach her at the bookshop, but those big, blue eyes caught me off guard. Not to mention the way her freckles crinkled around her cute nose when she was scrutinizing a book. I was still daydreaming about running my hands through that silky, golden brown hair, when I bumped into someone who shrieked. I was startled out of my daydreams, and saw the girl in front of me had a spreading coffee stain on her shirt.

Crud. That escalated quickly. Well at least now I don't have to think of some lame way to introduce myself to her. I spent almost two hours with her, before she had to go back to work, much to my disappointment, and I could not help but enjoy the time I had spent with her. For some reason, I could not help but wait till it was time for me to be her guide.

"Harry?" I heard a sweet voice break my thoughts. "What is it that you were saying about the Forbidden Forest?"

I turned to stare at Sophia for awhile, just long enough to see her cute blush before replying. I continued to tell her and her friend about how, just like the book, you could not go in there, and no, you would not go there for detention either. "So," I said changing the subject, "our tour has almost come to an end, we just need to get you all back to the Portkey to go back home."

During the tour we had a smashing time, the girls had explained to me why they had called me Curly, and it was always hilarious to see how the girls reacted to each new magical item, or simply about something they had read in the Harry Potter series. It seemed to me that Angelica and Niall were a bit _too_ familiar with one another, but Niall seemed to be enjoying that.

We led them back to the main hall where the Portkey was awaiting, and we turned to awkwardly say good-bye. I wasn't sure how to say good-bye, should I shake hands with her? Pat her on the back? Wave? I turned to see Angelica give Niall a hug, but they were more familiar with each other. I glanced over at Sophia and ran my fingers through my hair nervously, not sure how to proceed. Just as I reached my hand out to her, she pulled me in for a giant bear hug. I stiffened for a minute, but then slowly wrapped my arms around her, enveloping me in her sent of shampoo and chocolate. It was weird how it seemed like she fit perfectly inside my arms, and I knew that her head would fit perfectly in the crook of my shoulder and neck if she raised it an inch or two. Too soon, she pulled away from our embrace, and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Niall's and Angelicas had lasted a second too long. Hmm, I would have to ask about that later.

"Bye Harry, see you in a week." A voice whispered in my ear. Does she even know what she does to me?

Sophia went over to give Niall a quick, brief hug, and Angelica gave me one too. We showed them where their Portkey was, and just in the nick of time, it was already a glowing penny. Angelica snickered at the size, and they had to take a few seconds to try to fit both of their fingers on it. I shrugged at their expression; Dumbledore works in mysterious ways. Then, with a flash of purplish-blue light, they zipped into the Portkey like a vortex and disappeared.

"So," I said turning to my best friend Niall once they had left, "anything you might want to tell me?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"After you buddy, After you."


	5. Coffee or Tea?

Ch. 5 Niall POV Coffee or Tea?

Those green eyes were still haunting me, but it was of no surprise, they had been for the past few weeks. When I had discovered that Ange was a nurse, I knew it would be the perfect way to introduce myself to her as her guide, since I was a doctor on the side of Hogwarts. When I first met her, I felt sparks all over me… which was weird if you can imagine. I always had a grand time working with her, and she was quite a brilliant student. The solo surgery I gave her and the other better jobs for an intern, was not out of favoritism; she actually deserved it. I couldn't help stare at her when we walked by through the hallways, I mean, what guy could? She was so pretty; those eyes of hers were framed by thick lashes, and she had those lips that looked so full.

The purple-bluish glow was still embedded in the back of my mind; leaving me the image of Angelica disappearing branded into my eyes every time I blinked. I was counting down the days until I would see her again, and help her around the magical town of Hogsmeade to get ready for the school year; and I soon noticed that I was not the only one.

"Right Harry, when did you start liking her?" I asked him, since he already knew from before that I like Angelica.

Harry's cheeks gave out to a sudden tinge of red, and he tussled his hair like he always did when he was embarrassed or nervous. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying and failing to seem as if I had noticed anything. As if we hadn't been best friends for the past five years.

"Oh come one Harry! I noticed it the way you noticed it for me! It's not like its rocket science or anything!" I threw my hands up in the air, trying to get him to understand that I understood the strange attraction.

"It's just… she's so… and when… Ugh! I don't know how to explain it!" he too threw up his hands but in exasperation. "I'm not in _love_ with her. Or anything crazy like that… she just makes me feel so… so, I don't know, ya know?" He collapsed on a love seat in the Gryffindor lounge, next to the crackling fire. The Gryffindor colors, red and gold, were scattered across the room, with old quidditch banners hung up in random areas, and the trophies gleamed proudly on the wall. I collapsed down next to Harry, and put my feet up on the coffee table, taking a moment to soak in the chatter of the other student and pulling out my mahogany wand with a unicorn hair strand to summon myself a cup of tea.

"Want one?" I asked Harry nodding towards my wand knowing he caught my meaning.

HE shook his head and rasped: "Coffee… and better make it black."

MY eyebrows rose at this: Harry only took coffee when he was feeling really frustrated, or he was trying to pull and all-nighter. And as far as I knew, we had no tests coming up. But then, why should I be judging? Hasn't it been the same drink I had in my hand nearly the whole first week I met Ange?

"Accio beverages," I muttered under my breath, and a few seconds later they zoomed up in front of us, barely a drop spilled, thanks to the special accio beverage cups of my own invention.

"Thanks man" Harry uttered as he reached for a cup of steamy goodness. He took his first sip and gave out a long sigh. I could feel his normal brain returning, along with my own.

"Women!" we said at the same time. We smirked at each other.

"So back to the subject of normal life," Harry said, pulling out his own oak wand with sphinx fur, tapping the coffee-table and having a notebook zoom out in front of him, and my own guitar. He flipped open the notebook reveling scratched out verses and notes. I grinned and cracked my knuckles, letting my green eyed muse let the music flow through me.

I looked my eyes with Harry's and nodded. "Let's get back to work."


End file.
